Be Careful What You Wish For
by goldengirl04
Summary: *Complete*
1. The Ship

Disclaimer: These aren't my original characters.yadda yadda yadda.you get the drill.  
  
Jonathan Kent glanced over at his son. "Clark, have you been seeing much of Lana lately?"  
  
"No, Dad, she has been really busy with the Talon." Clark looked thoughtful as he finished eating and said, "I think something is bothering her. Everytime I see her in school, she always has this dazed look about her." He looked at his dad. "Do you think I should talk to her about it?"  
  
"Well, son, it could be that there is something serious bothering her. As a friend, you should at least talk to her. Just don't press her about it." Mr. Kent ruffled his son's hair. "Now, before you go to school, would you mind taking the bales of hay down to the cellar. It would really save me some time. I have to take your mother to the doctor today." He glanced a sneaky look at Martha and whispered, "She is worried about the B-A-B-Y,"  
  
His mother looked up and said, "I heard that. Is it not okay for an expectant mother to worry?"  
  
Clark's dad replied, "Yes, dear." He was clearly humoring her.  
  
"Ok dad, I better get started if I'm going to have enough time to finish the job." Clark grabbed one last piece of toast and headed out to the barn.  
  
After about ten minutes, he was finished. He grabbed the completed bales and took them down to the cellar. He just couldn't get his mind off of Lana. What was wrong with her lately? He knew that she was having trouble adjusting to living with Chloe. Also, she must miss Nell. After Lana's parents died in the meteor crash, Nell was her only guardian. Nell moving to Metropolis must have been hard on her. Clark thought about the last conversations he had had with Lana. Did anything seem wrong with her? She just seemed a little preoccupied, and a little distant. Clark decided to talk to her as soon as he saw her at school.  
  
With that decided, he threw the bales of hay into their rightful places. Clark heard a noise toward the corner of the cellar and he took a chance to glance at his spaceship.  
  
The spaceship his parents had found him in was almost like family. It had symbols all over it. Clark knew it meant something, but he just couldn't read what it said yet.  
  
Suddenly, it started humming, almost like it was warming up. Clark walked cautiously up to it and felt along the edge. The ship felt smooth, yet it was increasing in heat.  
  
Finally, after about five minutes, a loud "SCREEEEECCCCH" echoed from it. The sound seemed to echo all around him, and penetrate into his head. The top of the ship separated from the rest of the ship and glided upward.  
  
A hologram of a beautiful woman appeared. She had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a white billowing dress that made her look like an angel.  
  
"Hello, Clark. I'm your mother."  
  
A/N Don't you just love these cliffhangers? I'm not very nice, am I? Enjoy! Review and I'll update! 


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

*********** Disclaimer: It isn't mine! Don't sue!  
  
"Mom? What do you mean? Who is this?" Clark looked astonished. The spaceship had never done this before.  
  
"I told you honey, this is your mother. I can't believe you finally opened the portal! How did you do it?" His mother looked radiant. Her face shown with love for him.  
  
"But I didn't do anything. I was just thinking about Lana. Do you know who that is?" Clark glanced hopefully upwards.  
  
"Of course I know who that is, I'm not blind. It must have been your love for her."  
  
"Mom, I don't love her," Clark protested.  
  
"Sweetie, there is no need to lie to me, for I see the truth in your heart. It's okay to admit that you have such strong feelings for her." His mother glanced kindly down at Clark.  
  
"She is a pure hearted girl and deserves that kind of love. And it was your love for her that opened the gate between you and me." Clark knew that his mother was also thinking about his father, her husband. He wasn't sure yet if he should ask about that yet. His life had just suddenly gotten very messy, and that would just complicate things.  
  
"Now that I am here, however, I must fulfill my mission. You are granted one wish. This wish is only good for one day." Clark's gasp of surprise made his mother pause. She looked at him thoughtfully. "After one day, no one will remember anything about what happened that one day but you. Now think carefully, and be careful what you wish for."  
  
"This is all too weird for me. Suddenly I have a mother, but not even a real mother, a hologram mother!" Clark glanced down angrily. His head was swimming and he did not know how to react to the news. Plus, what was he going to do about that wish? There were so many important things that needed to be wished for. What if he made the wrong choice?  
  
The truth suddenly dawned on him, clear as crystal! He knew exactly what to wish for!  
  
A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter. You guys tell me what you think. Do I connect two short chapters w/asterisks or do I keep it as one short chapter? By the way, I'm really enjoying writing this. Can you guess what his wish is? If not, what would you wish for? Review! I promise you, it helps me get inspiration! 


	3. Nothing But The Truth

Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
"Mom," he paused, for he had never said that to anyone except Mrs. Kent, "I wish that for today, everyone would tell the truth. I'm tired of all the secrets, including my own." Clark looked at his mother and saw her nodding in approval. "I want to tell Chloe and Lana everything: my past, how I feel for them. However, are you positive they won't remember ANYTHING?"  
  
She shook her head reassuringly. "Honey, no one will remember the outcome of this day except for you."  
  
Clark walked a few steps towards his mother. She said, "I love you, Clark. Be careful of your wish today."  
  
With a swirl of blue lights the top of the spaceship came back down and everything was dark again. Clark ruefully shook his head.  
  
"Just another day in Smallville."  
  
*********** Clark saw Chloe walking in the hallways before school. "Chloe, wait!"  
  
Clark looked at her and said, "How are you?"  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Actually, I am feeling pretty lousy. My head hurts, my body aches, and I'm worried about the next edition of the Torch."  
  
Chloe took his hand and said, "Clark, did I ever tell you about my serious feelings for you? I've been waiting forever for you to ask me to the prom."  
  
Clark was startled. He had never known about Chloe's feelings for him. Come to think about it, he had always thought of her as just one of his good friends. She had never said anything before to him.  
  
"Chloe, I never knew you wanted to be more than friends. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Chloe looked at Clark and replied, "Haven't you figured out that I have a great fear of rejection? I am terrified that you will say that you will always and forever be Lana's."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want a chance." With that, she walked quickly away from Clark.  
  
Clark did not know who to talk to next.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: In case you haven't read my previous story, Above and Beyond, you might want to. This is a continuation of that---well, kind of. Just read it, ok? And make sure to review this story too!  
  
Mr. Kolton, the new Physics teacher, passed out their homework assignment.  
  
"Now, shut up, shut up, you hooligans! You in the back, sit down!"  
  
Lana and Clark looked at each other in alarm. Clark was still avoiding making eye contact with Chloe. He was still unsure of what to say to her.  
  
Lana said, "Mr. Kolton, is something wrong?"  
  
He replied, "Well, let's see. My wife divorced me, my kids hate me AND I never see them. But otherwise, life's just peachy."  
  
All the kids in the classroom exchanged glances. They had never seen him like this. Of course, he had only been their Physics teacher for a month.  
  
Clark raised his hand. He almost dreaded this question. "But, Mr. Kolton, you're always so happy. Why the sudden change?"  
  
Mr. Kolton sent Clark a glare and said, "Well, young man, if you must know, I just woke up this morning and decided to drop all the pretenses," as he said this he looked at each student in turn, "I'm tired of you hooligans laughing, making rude comments, and just being plain mean. I have put up with this a month already, and not one person has ever asked me how my life is going."  
  
Chloe said timidly, "We're sorry, Mr. Kolton."  
  
Clark felt Chloe's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. He couldn't face her yet.  
  
The bell signaling to get out of class rang. As the students grabbed their books and practically ran out of the room, Lana hung back behind.  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you?"  
  
Clark knew this confrontation would happen sooner or later. His whole wish was based on Lana's reaction to what he had to tell her.  
  
A/N: To everyone who said my chapters were too short, look at this!!! A fairly LONG chapter, and a cliffhanger too! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Review! I need it! 


	4. Dreamin'

*********** A/N: Thanks to shortie00, crazygurl73089, fw5blue for their reviews. Please read and review! It only takes a second to hit that B-U-TIFUL purple button down there!  
  
"Yah, Lana. What's there to talk about?" Clark knew that he couldn't play this off for too long, but he didn't know how to start it off with her.  
  
"Clark, for some reason, I just feel like coming clean about everything. First of all, do you want to say anything?"  
  
Clark was about to brush her off but couldn't find the words. The only thing left in his heart was the truth.  
  
"Lana, I have so many feelings for you. My feelings for you are as deep as the ocean and I've always known that I loved you. When you were with Whitney, I imagined that I was the one making you happy."  
  
Clark snuck a glance at Lana but couldn't gauge her reaction.  
  
"But when Whitney died, I felt so guilty for wishing him away. How do you feel about this?"  
  
Lana took a deep breath and replied, "Clark, you are my rock, the one person I can always count on. When Whitney died, I felt so guilty, especially since I had sent him that video tape."  
  
Clark knew that this moment would change the rest of his life.  
  
Lana continued by saying, "I always wonder how me breaking up with Whitney affected him. He was in a war, and I wonder if I was to blame for his lack of spirit, therefore killing him."  
  
Sloppy tears started rolling down her face.  
  
"Clark, as for us, I always had feelings for you, from the very beginning when you introduced yourself to me." Lana took one of Clark's hands into both of her own. She looked down ashamedly.  
  
"Sometimes I would lie in bed and think about my feelings for you. It's complicated, but when I got down to the most basic feeling for you, it was pure love."  
  
Clark had no idea that his feelings were not one-sided. He often wondered if Lana would ever see him as more than a friend.  
  
"Clark?" After about twenty seconds, Lana's face took on a worried expression.  
  
"Clark, are you ok?"  
  
Lana grabbed Clark's face between her two hands and kissed him. Clark took a moment to react. He couldn't believe his dream girl loved him back. But this wasn't right, and Clark knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of the situation. Tomorrow, Lana wouldn't remember a thing. This was the hardest part of this wish, knowing that no one would remember a thing. How could he go on to tomorrow knowing what he knew?  
  
Clark tore his face away from hers and Lana's eyes searched his. "Clark, what's wrong? I thought you loved me. Is it not okay that I kissed you?"  
  
Clark hadn't even told Lana the secret he had been keeping for as long as he could remember. How could he explain his powers to her, especially since she had just said everything he had ever wanted to hear?  
  
His whole life, he had been excluded from feeling "normal." Even as a child, he had stood on the outside of the group. Now, he stood in front of the girl he loved, and he was worried. Lana was the most understanding person he knew, besides from his parents. If she took this badly, he would never be able to get close to her again.  
  
"Lana, before you say anything more, I have to tell you something, something that might change how you feel about me. . ."  
  
A/N: I was hoping for a longer chapter, but I had the craziest notion to end it right here. I wonder why??? 


	5. Superman

A/N: Thanks again to crazygurl73089 and *L* for their reviews. For this chapter, let's pretend the episode w/Christopher Reeve never happened, ok? Thanks so much! Oh, and I don't own Smallville, so don't sue. However, this story is MINE!  
  
Lana looked up searchingly. "Clark, what?" Clark thought Lana looked so beautiful with the tears shining in her eyes. He couldn't bear to tell Lana. Right now, Clark felt that he would give anything to take back his wish. He couldn't put Lana through this.  
  
"Lana, these past years, sometimes I disappear at odd times and do things that even I can't explain." Clark gazed at Lana with such intensity that Lana felt his own soul was peering out from him.  
  
He was concentrating so hard on Lana that he didn't notice Chloe walk by the classroom and stand in the doorway.  
  
"Lana, I'm not like other people. And I'm not just adopted. My parents found me in the middle of the corn field right after the meteor shower. Lana, they found me in the meteor shower that killed your parents."  
  
Lana nodded dumbly and Clark continued.  
  
"To tell the truth, we aren't sure WHERE I came from. And I'm not talking about which state; there is a very good possibility that I'm not from this planet. Before I go on, do you have any questions?"  
  
Lana glanced at Clark and shook her head. "No."  
  
Clark looked helplessly around and said, "Given the possibility that I'm NOT from this planet gives me certain. . . abilities that people born on Earth might not have. For example, I can move fast. . . faster than any human can."  
  
Clark demonstrated as he moved around Lana in a blur and finally stopped in front of her.  
  
"Lana, I'm also stronger than anyone you've ever known. And sometime I can hear real people, but they are just talking in my head. It's like I can hear their conversations. Especially when people are in trouble."  
  
There was an expression of sheepishness when he confessed, "I also can see inside things. It's almost like. . .an x-ray vision."  
  
Lana blinked and reached out to touch him. She had no idea what to say to this man who was supposedly her rock, her friend.  
  
"Clark, if you aren't human, what ARE you? Are you an alien? Should I be afraid of you?"  
  
Clark grabbed her hand and held fast. "Lana, I've had these powers every time I was around you. Have I ever done anything to hurt you?"  
  
"No, but Clark, how do I know you aren't going to take advantage of these. . . these powers for lack of a better word. How will I know?"  
  
"Lana, please don't respond like this. You loved Clark Kent as a regular guy, why can't you love him as a. . .superman?"  
  
Lana removed her hand from his and quickly headed for the door. As she left, she realized Chloe had witnessed everything. Lana felt herself start to cry again.  
  
"Chloe. . . did you hear Clark's announcement? Maybe you can handle it better than I can right now." Lana turned her heel and left the room. Lana's distress was matched only by Chloe and Chloe realized her cheeks were moist as well. How could Clark have kept this from her? And he had decided to tell Lana first! Chloe was tired of being second best. She turned and fled the classroom.  
  
Clark finally broke out of his reverie and recognized Chloe's back as she ran away.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe, wait!" He took off running after her and Lana.  
  
A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. Sometimes, when writing, I just feel like this is the best place to end a chapter. I know that purple button is calling your name, so leave a review! 


	6. A Lifetime of Lies

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, including qwertygirl. To answer your question would be giving away the best part of the story though! I might have to hold off and let you find out for yourself.  
  
On a different note, I am kind of "borrowing" an idea from another fanfic writer, butterfly starr. If you can tell me who sings these lyrics, I will give you a special character in the story. Email me @ goldengirl04@sbcglobal.net with your answers. Ok, here we go:  
  
I'd like to buy you flowers everyday,  
  
Make everyday a holiday  
  
Carry on and on and on about you and the things you do  
  
The things you do.  
  
Hint: gutterball!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. . . I don't own Smallville, so don't sue me!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark started running down the halls of the school until his figure was just a blur. He caught up to Chloe first.  
  
"Chloe, what happened? Why are you running?"  
  
Chloe's eyes were red and tears still streamed from them.  
  
"Clark, I'm tired of Lana always being one step ahead of me."  
  
Clark grabbed her hand and said, "Chloe, why would you say that? You know you are one of my best friends. . ."  
  
"I heard everything you told Lana, Clark. Just tell me one thing: why did you tell her first?"  
  
Hearing no response from Clark, Chloe started backing away.  
  
Realizing she was about to walk out on what might be something great, he said, "Chloe, up until today, I always thought of you as just a friend. It's hard for me to think of you as anything else."  
  
"Clark, unlike Lana, I'm not scared of you. You've never done anything to me that would make me afraid of you. I just want a chance as your girlfriend."  
  
Clark had no idea how to handle the situation. "Chloe, I honestly don't know what to say," he couldn't stop himself from continuing, "but you know I have always loved Lana. And to find out that she loves me back. . . I would like to give the two of us a chance."  
  
"Then that's all I need to know for now." She turned slowly around and started walking away. With one last glance, Chloe quietly said, "You've lost something great, Clark. I don't know if I will still be here when you come looking for me again." A lone tear escaped from her eyelid and Clark wiped it away.  
  
"Clark, don't. . . I have to go." Chloe left Clark standing in the middle of the deserted hallways.  
  
As Clark watched Chloe walk away, he realized how lonely he had become. Would he be alone all his life because he was different?  
  
Clark glanced at the clock and realized it was only about 12:30, or lunchtime. Somehow it felt a lot later, like he had aged a lifetime. This wish was becoming one of his worst nightmares.  
  
Clark hurriedly ran out of the building. It was a good thing he had lunch, because he had to talk to Lex.  
  
***********  
  
As Clark headed over to the Luthor mansion, he dialed Lex's cell phone. Lex answered with a distracted, "Hello? Lex Luthor speaking."  
  
"Lex, it's Clark? I need to talk to you."  
  
Hearing it was Clark, Lex pushed away the papers he was studying.  
  
"Clark, where are you?"  
  
"It's lunch at school. Do you think I could drop by for a while?"  
  
Lex tapped a finger on his oak desk and said, "You know you're welcome here, Clark. Do you need a ride. . ."  
  
At that moment, he heard the doorbell ring. Lex grinned ruefully, for if it was anyone other than Clark Kent he would wonder how someone could get over so fast.  
  
Clark jogged into the room as the butler let him in. He paced back and forth across the expensive Persian rug until he saw Lex.  
  
"Clark, why don't we go into my office?"  
  
Lex lead the way and Clark followed.  
  
Clark started off by saying, "Lex, I know you constantly wonder about the day I saved your life. Today, you will finally find out the truth. . ."  
  
A/N: This chapter is fairly short, and I'm sorry for it. However, I felt that I cleared up some things and it was long enough. Please leave a review so I know if I'm doing things right, and to leave an idea for the story. All comments are appreciated. 


	7. Mystified

A/N: Ok, you guys. . . I'm not feeling like anyone is reading this story. I love to write and will continue (probably) but I wish I knew if anyone is reading this story.  
  
On a different note, I've gotten some answers to my "Character-Search" but they weren't right. That said, I will make it even easier. Here's some more 'well-known' lyrics to these artists:  
  
Her name is Nona/She's a rocker with a nose-ring/She wears a two-way but I'm not quite sure what that means/  
  
If you know the answer, email your name and a brief description of yourself to goldengirl04@sbcglobal.net.  
  
I know qwertygirl and all my other reviewers are just dying to know what happens to Clark, so ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lex gazed on as Clark walked back and forth across the enormous office.  
  
"The day of the meteor shower . . . the day when . . . well, you lost most of your hair is the day my parents found me." Clark glanced at Lex and realized Lex's expression was blank. The Luthors' tried never to show any emotion.  
  
"I was adopted, but not in the normal sense. My parents *found* me in the field." Clark stopped and looked at Lex. "I have these . . . powers that no one else has."  
  
Clark demonstrated by disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of Lex and by lifting up Lex's heavy mahogany desk as if it weighed ten pounds.  
  
Lex steepled his fingers and said, "And the day my car went off the bridge?"  
  
"I saw a flash of silver coming towards me and we both went off the railing. The only thing I could think of was getting the person trapped inside OUT."  
  
Clark sat down in a heavy armchair. "You kept pressing me for the real answer as to how I saved you, and I couldn't give it to you. I'm sorry, Lex."  
  
"Clark, I don't understand why you didn't trust me. From the start, I've been your friend and have helped you out whenever you needed it." Lex continued by saying, "The Kents have always had a distrust for the Luthors, but I thought you were different."  
  
"Lex, I didn't know what to think at first. When we became friends, it was . . . just too risky to tell anyone. Do you understand?"  
  
Lex buzzed in his secretary, Alice. To Alice, Lex commanded, "Alice, tell James to bring the car around. Clark still has to get back to school." After Alice had left with a "Yes, sir," and a smile, Lex turned to Clark. "Clark, have you told anyone else what you have told me?"  
  
Clark replied by saying, "I told Lana, and Chloe overheard. Both of them are upset, for very similar reasons." Clark started to get up, then sank back into the armchair. "I told Lana about this . . . but only AFTER I had already told her I loved her. She was hurt." He groaned, "Why do secrets always hurt the people I love?"  
  
With no answer but a shrug from Lex, Clark continued. "And Chloe, Chloe wonders whether she will ever measure up to Lana and the pedestal I have put her on. I'm just . . . so confused."  
  
Lex stood and headed towards the door. "Clark, right now just go back to school. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Clark forgot to tell Lex the entire story, though. He didn't mention the little detail that Lex would remember none of this tomorrow.  
  
***********  
  
Clark was glad that he only had one class after lunch. Unfortunately, that class was with both Chloe AND Lana. During his math class, he snuck glances at both girls.  
  
Chloe seemed a little subdued. She had a blue notebook out and was scribbling furiously in it. He nonchalantly leaned over to see what she was writing.  
  
CLARK: PROS AND CONS  
  
Underneath "PROS" she had put 'a great friend,' 'willing to do anything for you,' and 'definitely EASY on the eyes.'  
  
Clark felt himself blush after reading the last one. Under "CONS" she had put 'second best' and 'SUPERMAN' with a lot of question marks after the second one. Clark knew Chloe was having serious doubts about his true feelings for her, and also serious questions about his powers.  
  
Anyone looking at Lana would have sworn she was deeply interested in the lecture being given. However, after Clark looked harder, he saw her eyes fill up with tears, only to be furiously blinked away.  
  
Clark had no idea how to fix this. Suddenly, he remembered his wish would not be remembered by anyone after today, except for him. How could he deal with Lana and Chloe after he had found out how they would react? Clark still felt . . . confused.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and the whole story. Tell me if I should continue. Also, don't forget to e-mail me at goldengirl04@sbcglobal.net with the answers to my "Character Search." 


	8. Friends Again

A/N: Thanks to my newest reviews for their support! These are shortie00, carol, and dramaqueen, I really appreciate it! Just a hint about the "Character Search:" if you go to www.songlyrics.com and type in the lyrics in Chapter 7, the answer will be revealed. Remember to send your answer to goldengirl04@sbcglobal.net along with a brief description of yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I own McDonald's. I own Slinky's. And I own Smallville. (In case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own ANY of these.)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Walking out of class, Clark almost ran into the student ahead of him. How could he make this right? One thing he knew, he had to talk to his parents.  
  
At home, the Kents were very concerned about Clark.  
  
Martha took Clark's hand and said, "Clark, why did you tell your two friends the truth?"  
  
Clark explained about the space ship heating up. He told about his mother, "his biological mother," he stressed to Martha. After he had explained about his wish, his parents both looked sympathetic.  
  
Martha gently spoke. "Clark, although the wish might have seemed good at the time, it can only lead to heartbreak. Your friends may be the best friends someone can have, but they aren't ready for this."  
  
Jonathan nodded his head in agreement with Martha. "Your mother's right. Right now I would try to talk to them. But Chloe FIRST. She needs to know she is important in your life as well as Lana."  
  
As Clark left for Chloe's, he heard his mom start crying. He stopped and listened. "Jonathan, the doctors said we couldn't have a baby! What if this baby is not supposed to come into this world?"  
  
Jonathan raised his hand to his wife's face. "Martha, this baby is not an 'accident'. It's a miracle, and we will always treat it that way."  
  
Martha raised her tear-streaked face and smiled. "Maybe Clark's wish worked out for the better after all."  
  
Clark smiled and continued on his journey to Chloe's.  
  
*A/N: I'm not sure what Chloe's dad's name is, so his name today is Richard Sullivan. Sorry, review and correct me if you know his real name.*  
  
~~Briiiiinnnnnnngg!~~  
  
Mr. Sullivan looked out to see Clark standing on his porch.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Sullivan. Is Chloe around?"  
  
"Please son, call me Richard. Chloe is in her room. Lana and Chloe are in there talking."  
  
Clark thought, "Great. I didn't want to face them both at the same time."  
  
As he walked to Chloe's room, he repeated a mantra to himself over and over. "They won't remember anything tomorrow. They won't remember anything tomorrow."  
  
But a small, nagging voice inside his head whispered, "But I will," after each sentence.  
  
He knocked on Chloe's closed door twice, then opened it. Both girls looked up.  
  
Chloe was the one to speak first. "Clark." She said it flatly.  
  
Lana was trying to be expressionless, but her eyes gave her away. They were full of sadness and despair.  
  
Clark clasped his hands together and said, "Ok, nobody talk. First I wanted to talk to Chloe."  
  
Turning towards Chloe, he continued. "Chloe, you wanted the truth. I'm sorry if it hurts, but for right now, Lana is the one I see myself with."  
  
After she started to look away, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around again.  
  
"However, you are one of my very best friends. I know I probably HAVE been putting Lana on a higher pedestal, but I promise to work on it."  
  
Clark also said, "Chloe, I came to your house first hoping to talk to YOU first. I was hoping to make you realize how important you are to me."  
  
Chloe had been silent for a very long time. "Clark, I don't like it and I don't have to like it. Right now, I guess I can be just Chloe, the friend." She put on a brave smile.  
  
Realizing that he had pacified Chloe, at least for the moment, he turned to Lana. Lana would be an entirely different story.  
  
"Lana, I can't reassure you more about my powers. . ." Lana interrupted him by saying, "Clark, I've thought about this all day. I've cried and then thought some more."  
  
She looked over at Chloe. Chloe gave her a reassuring nod and Lana continued. "I now know that you would NEVER try to hurt me, at least not intentionally. You love me."  
  
She finished by saying, "So, if you are still brave enough, I believe we can give this relationship thing a try."  
  
Clark was overwhelmed at Lana's understanding. She still loved him. Life seemed to be looking up for him, and Clark was grateful. He wouldn't mind a little sunshine now and then.  
  
Clark whooped and Lana and Chloe laughed. He grabbed Lana's face between his hands and soundly kissed her. After the kiss ended, he looked sheepishly at Chloe. She hid her eyes but continued smiling. Clark finally felt right in the world.  
  
Suddenly, his happiness came to a halt. None of them would remember ANY of this tomorrow, except for him.  
  
A/N: Looky looky, a long chapter! Remember my "Character-Search." Email me at goldengirl04@sbcglobal.net with your answers, or anything about my stories in general. Be sure to check back soon for another update! And review, review, review! I'm setting my goal at 25. That's not so hard, is it? 


	9. Tomorrow

A/N: And we have a winner! The girl I picked (who had the best summary of herself AND the right answer) is named Emily! Congrats Emily! The answer to the "Character Search" is by "Bowling for Soup." Thanks to all who emailed me, I appreciate it! And thanks to my reviews from "the disgruntled hobo," and "carol." Now I know Chloe's dad's name is Gabe.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark stood up to leave. Their laughing stopped when they realized his intentions. Chloe looked at him with a questioning glance. "Clark? What's wrong?"  
  
Clark sent a sad smile her way and replied, "Chloe I just . . . have to go home. I need to think about some things."  
  
He kissed Lana good-bye. Surprisingly, Lana held the kiss as long as she could. He finally broke away and left the two girls pelting his back with unasked questions.  
  
Lana raised her hand in a wave even though Clark couldn't see her. "Good- bye, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The word "Tomorrow" echoed in Clark's brain all the way home. How could things go back to "normal?" Was there even a "normal" anymore? As he walked home, he thought of how happy he had been to tell his friends the truth.  
  
As Clark was headed home, he saw a girl from school, Emily Jaquett. She was a petite girl, about 5'3'' with blonde hair and big green eyes.  
  
"Clark!" She jogged over to where he was standing. Once she got there, however, she was silent. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, I guess. I have a question for you." He turned to look at Emily. "If you had just one wish, what would you wish for?"  
  
She thought about it for a couple of seconds, and then replied. "I guess I would wish for the people I love to be happy. Somehow, their happiness would be my greatest reward."  
  
Clark and Emily continued to walk together. Finally, when the road split, Clark knew they would part ways for she continued straight and he veered to the left, which led him back to the farm.  
  
"Clark, if you are worried about something, I would say to think about the thing that makes you happy. And then I would put it into effect."  
  
Emily gazed at him as he walked away. Clark Kent was a mystery. She wouldn't have traded places with him if someone had paid her. That boy just had too much unhappiness in him. She said a quick prayer for his welfare and continued walking.  
  
***********  
  
Coming up to the Kent farm, Clark made a beeline to the cellar. Maybe his mom . . . well, his biological mom, could help him straighten out things.  
  
He came up to the spaceship and nothing happened. There was no flicker, or spark. Nothing happened to make him think it was warming up. He sat down on top of one of the bales of hay and put his head in his hands. Suddenly, the spaceship issued the familiar "SCREECH". His mom appeared instantly, her golden hair flowing around her like an angel.  
  
"Clark? What's wrong?" Her face was a mask of concern. She nodded her head slowly, as if realizing something.  
  
"Oh, I see. Is this about your wish?" At his silence, she continued. "Clark, honey, I told you to be careful what you wished for."  
  
"I know . . . Mom." He found saying "Mom" was still a little hard to swallow. Clark peered up at his mother. "How do I go back to the same everyday life, knowing what I know?"  
  
"You just . . . do. If you are wise, you may learn a valuable lesson from this and change a few things in your life."  
  
"Mom, did you watch me today?"  
  
She shook her head up and down. "Clark, Lana loves you. She may be hesitant at first about your powers, but her love for you conquers ALL."  
  
"And Chloe?" Clark felt a little more hopeful.  
  
"Chloe will go on being one of your dearest friends. She is loyal to you, and would do anything for you. Clark, as for Lex . . ." Clark stood up at the distress in his mother's voice. "Mom, what is it?"  
  
"Clark, I know you hold him as one of your confidantes, but I would be wary around him. Something about him doesn't seem right. Something I can't put my finger on . . ." The light shining around her began to grow dim.  
  
"Clark, I must go. Remember, love conquers all. I love you, son, and . . ."  
  
Clark jumped up in frustration. "And what? You can't leave me! I still need answers!" But it was no use. The cellar was once again dark, and the spaceship felt cool to the touch.  
  
A/N: Tonight, I just felt like writing. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Congrats to Emily, I hope you liked your character. Be sure to check in soon for an update! 


	10. Tearin' Up My Heart

A/N: Due to a late entry and her incredible enthusiasm, someone will also get a spot in this chapter. However, something popped in my mind when I was reading the entry letter, and I ran with it. Hope you like the development. . .  
  
Thank you to jd burns for all the reviews! I feel so loved! Now, for the rest of you slackers (just kidding) leave a review! 3 more until I've reached my goal of 25!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark glanced at his sports watch. Surprisingly, all these events had happened and it was only 7:30. He didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he felt completely hopeless.  
  
Clark went to his room and switched on the TV. News, news, more news. Clark kept flipping until he saw a familiar blur of red hair across the screen.  
  
Was that Kelly Price? Sweet Kelly Price who had never hurt anyone? He always remembered that she sat right behind Lana, so he had often looked at the back of her shoulder-length hair when he was daydreaming about Lana. Why was she on television? He turned up the volume until he could hear the anchor's voice.  
  
"A high school student by the name of Kelly Price was arrested today. She was caught trying to climb over the fence into N'Sync's Justin Timberlake's backyard."  
  
The anchor looked somberly into the camera. "Supposedly, she believes she is the long-lost sister of Justin. Let's tune in to Chuck, who is interviewing her as we speak."  
  
A clean cut young man pushed his microphone into Kelly's face.  
  
"Ms. Price, why did you do it?"  
  
Kelly looked at the camera and shouted, "Because of Justin! I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
Chuck tried and failed to hold back his smile. "Ms. Price, I thought you said you were his long-lost sister."  
  
Kelly threw her hair behind her and said flippantly, "Oh. That too."  
  
Clark smiled ruefully. He was glad that she would be back to normal tomorrow and nobody would remember this event when they woke up in the morning.  
  
Martha walked into his room as he was turning off the TV. She pointed to the TV and said, "Wasn't that Kelly . . ."  
  
He waved a hand and said, "Yah, Mom. Just don't ask."  
  
Clark decided to get out, even for only a couple of hours.  
  
"Mom, do you mind if I take your car into town?"  
  
"No, I guess not. No homework, right?" Clark stood up and said, "No, Mom." As he walked out he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I need to go talk to Lex."  
  
A/N: I know, I know, most of this chapter had nothing to do with the whole Lana/Chloe/Clark thing, but I figured it was getting too serious and needed a little comedic relief.  
  
What will Clark say to Lex? What will Lex do? Just who is Kelly Price? And is she REALLY Justin's girlfriend/sister?  
  
Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next edition of "Be Careful What You Wish For!"  
  
Be sure to review! The purple button is calling your name! 


	11. Betrayed

A/N: Thanks for all my reviews. I know the last chapter was kind of short and quirky, but hey, we all need quirkiness sometimes, right? Anyway, I decided to get on with the story. . . There will be some definitely new developments coming up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Get the picture?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark parked his Mom's car next to Lex's red convertible. Clark once again wondered why Lex surrounded himself with so many flashy things.  
  
Knocking on the door, Clark was greeted by Lex's butler, James. James eyes widened at the sight of him, but ushered him into the hallway. Clark felt something was very wrong.  
  
"James, where is Lex?"  
  
"In his study, sir. But I don't think you want to go in there . . ." The butler's words were lost on Clark as he hurried to the door. He opened it with a loud flourish and Lex looked up.  
  
"Clark, come in. Just the person I was looking for."  
  
"Lex, what's wrong with James? Usually he is so friendly towards me; tonight he seems so stiff."  
  
Lex waved away Clark's questions with an impatient gesture.  
  
"Now, Clark, did you really come here to talk about my butler? What's on your mind?"  
  
Clark leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of frustration. He passed a hand through his hair and began.  
  
"Lex. . . have you given any thought about what I told you?"  
  
"Clark, what do you take me for? An idiot? Of course I have thought about it. I have been analyzing it around in my head for hours."  
  
"Lex, my mom, well, my biological mom, warned me against you."  
  
Lex suddenly looked angry. "Well? What did she say?"  
  
Clark realized he had opened up a can of worms by telling this piece of information to Lex.  
  
"She simply said there was something not right about you. Something she couldn't put her finger on."  
  
Lex stood up so quickly that his desk rattled. The shuffling of the desk made all the files laying on them stand out. Clark noticed one in particular. The one marked "CLARK KENT: ADOPTION RECORDS."  
  
Lex started tidying up the files and Clark wondered if Lex realized Clark had seen something.  
  
"Lex, what is that?"  
  
Lex gave a bewildered expression and said irritably, "What is what, Clark? You always seem to beat around the bush. Just come out and say something, for once!"  
  
Clark's temper was slowly rising degree by degree. "What are you doing with my adoption papers, Lex? I told you all that I knew. Why didn't you believe me?"  
  
"Clark, what am I supposed to believe with you always sneaking around? How do I know you are telling me the truth? You could be lying over this, for all I know!" Lex threw the manila folder to the ground, and the color- coded papers scattered everywhere.  
  
Clark had never known Lex had this much power in him. He now knew why people were scared of the Luthors. If Lex was half as bad around his employees as he was acting now, people should be terrified. For this man held a lot of money and power in his grasp.  
  
"Lex, I promise you. I told you everything I know. Let's get back to the matter at hand, alright?"  
  
Lex's expression was almost as calm as when Clark had told him the truth about his powers. Clark wondered how a person could change their expressions so quickly. Of course, this was a Luthor he was talking about.  
  
Clark realized another thing. Clark had never generalized Lex with the "Luthor clan," because Lex had always seemed so . . . well, so controlled. The truth spell must be taking its effect on Lex as well.  
  
"Fine, Clark. Have it your way."  
  
"Ok, Lex. I'll ask again. Why do you have my adoption papers?"  
  
"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M DEALING WITH!" Lex's shout shook the windows. "How do I know you aren't some freak bent on taking over the world? WHAT ARE YOU, CLARK?"  
  
Clark was taken aback by Lex's true feelings. He had always considered Lex one of his closest friends. Now it seemed that Lex was turning on him.  
  
Clark took a deep breath. "Well, did you find anything?"  
  
"No, nothing except what I already know from you. You're parents didn't find you in an orphanage, you just . . . appeared. Out of nowhere. No past, no history."  
  
Lex realized how tired he was and sat down heavily in his armchair.  
  
"Clark, in that respect, I feel sorry for you. Although my family may not be the best, it is mine. And that's more than you can say for yours."  
  
Clark suddenly felt very alone. He wondered if it was just him or if the room temperature had dropped ten degrees. He crossed his arms and hoped to appear less vulnerable.  
  
"Lex, I couldn't have asked for a better family. Mom and Dad love me. I have a past, and history, with them."  
  
Clark felt it was very important for Lex to understand. He wished desperately again to take his wish back. This was not going at all like he had planned. Clark needed someone to understand him, anyone.  
  
Clark must have gone off into space for a couple of minutes because he noticed Lex reaching for the big brass phone on his desk.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing?"  
  
Lex ignored him and spoke commandingly into the phone.  
  
"Yes, this Lex Luthor. Clark Kent has come over, destroyed my office and has attempted to assault me. I would appreciate if you would send a patrol car over here right away."  
  
Lex listened for a few moments, then hung up the phone.  
  
"Clark, I have to do this. If you escape from the police now, they will know something is quite different about you. Something that must be stopped."  
  
Clark couldn't believe his own ears. What had happened to his friend? The Lex that encouraged him to always follow his heart, especially around Lana? The friend that had always stood by him, no matter who accused him?  
  
Lex continued. "Don't fight this, Clark. Once you are out of Smallville, everyone will breathe safely again."  
  
Clark heard the front door slam and pounding footsteps rushing closer and closer to him.  
  
Two police officers burst open the door and grabbed hold of both of Clark's arms. Clark realized that putting up a struggle would only make things worse.  
  
The last thing he saw as he was being dragged away was Lex with his adoption papers in hand.  
  
A/N: I know, some of you will be mad at me for what I did to poor Clark. But after realizing how many other Smallville fanfics are out there, I wanted to change it up a bit. Please review and tell me if you like it. My goal is now 40, and I know we can do it!  
  
Will Clark get out of jail? Will he ever trust Lex again? Just WHO is Kelly Price? Find out about this and more in the next installment of "Be Careful What You Wish For!" 


	12. Connections

A/N: I'm sorry I have been so lazy. Well, not lazy, just busy. Yes, I admit it. I do have a life other than writing fanfic. But I'm sorry you guys. Maybe if you reviewed more . . . (hint hint all you guys out there) I am trying to get to 40 reviews you know!  
  
One more A/N: I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with this. I am just going to. . . write. Hope you like it!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark sat in the Metropolis City Jail with his head between his hands. They had at least put him in a single cell, since he was still a minor.  
  
Clark once again asked himself when this day would end. He had learned enough. Now he just wanted to go back to the safety of his own world of half-truths.  
  
A very worried voice yelled his name. "Clark!"  
  
He looked up to see Lana rush into the jail. Lana got as close as she could to Clark, but was stopped by the cell bars.  
  
Lana started crying. "Clark, did Lex do this?" After Clark's somber nod, she said, "Why? I mean, he is the one friend who has ALWAYS stood by you, no matter what."  
  
Lana looked down at her hands guiltily. Clark reached out to take one of them in his own.  
  
"Lana, it's not your fault. You gave the reaction that anyone would give in your position."  
  
Clark wished he could wipe away her tears.  
  
"Clark, there's something I need to tell you. About . . ."  
  
Lana was interrupted when Clark saw his Mom and Dad rush up. His mom reached her hand out to him through the bars.  
  
"Clark, son, how did this happen?" His dad had his arm around him mom's shoulders. Clark thought his mother looked suddenly very old, and frail.  
  
Jonathan Kent was very concerned. He had been out in the field when Martha had rushed outside and told him that none other than LEX LUTHOR had gotten Clark arrested.  
  
A lazy sheriff walked by and looked suspiciously at Clark's parents. "You the boy's guardians?" At their nod, he walked to the counter and picked up a thick stack of papers. "Fill these out. Since this is his first and hopefully last offense," the officer looked pointedly at Clark, "bail is $50. Next time, do not expect us to be so lenient."  
  
Clark walked up and paced the small interior of the cell. He felt like the walls were slowly moving in on him and he couldn't stand it. He imagined what he could do to those bars if that officer would turn away for just a second. Clark shook his head to dispel the notion. This was not the best time to show ANYONE his powers.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but was really only 20 minutes, the officer creaked open the bars of the cell. With a large "whoosh" of air, Clark hurried out of the solitary room.  
  
His parents rushed forward to hug him. Lana clung to him and wouldn't let go for a second. She surprised Clark, his parents, and even herself by kissing Clark soundly on the lips.  
  
Clark looked startled at first, then held her closer as they walked out the door.  
  
Jonathan leaned over and said, "We'll talk about what really happened in the car." He made sure to say it quietly enough as to not alert the officer still looking suspiciously at him.  
  
The growing sunset greeted Clark like an old friend. He turned to Lana.  
  
"Lana, didn't you have work to do at the Talon?"  
  
She shook her head up and down. "It's okay, Chloe promised to cover for me. *IF* I gave her all the details about what happened. She was really worried about you." Lana squeezed his hand and he softly gave her a kiss. Lana continued, "We all were."  
  
With one last goodbye, Lana turned and headed towards her car.  
  
"Bye, Clark. Come to the Talon after you have talked to your parents, ok?"  
  
It seemed as if Clark could not get through with this day fast enough.  
  
"Now, son, what happened to you? Did you really do all those things that were filed in the police report? Did you threaten to kill Lex?"  
  
A/N: Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, but a good ending of this chapter. Did Clark really threaten to kill Lex? And what did Lana have to tell him? For the last time, WHO is Kelly Price? Find out all these answers and more in the next installment of "Be Careful What You Wish For!" 


	13. The Loophole

A/N: My reviews are not growing fast enough. Since this story is almost done, for every five reviews, I put up a chapter. This chapter is just a freebie. However, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!!!  
  
Azianchick-I'm glad that my story wakes you up! I hope you have read my other one, which didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, called "Above and Beyond."  
  
Dimonah Tralon- Thanks for the encouragement! It means a lot!  
  
Linz- I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, I promise!!!  
  
Just a fan- Love your sn! Keep up with the awesome reviews!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark looked up at his dad in astonishment. "WHAT?!? He said I tried to KILL him?"  
  
Clark's father took Martha's hand and said, "Now, son, you know you can tell us the truth. We're your parents."  
  
Clark grew irritated and looked at his watch. "It's only 8:30! I can't lie to you! Remember my wish? Clark felt something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Finally, he realized what it was. "How did Lex lie? Is there something faulty with my wish?" He groaned. "Why is this all so confusing?"  
  
His mom thought for a minute and snapped her fingers. "I know! He never actually SAID you threatened to kill him, he wrote it all down."  
  
Clark tapped his fingers on the car's dashboard. "So there's a loophole? Lies cannot be said, only written?"  
  
His dad nodded. "I guess so."  
  
The family continued towards home in silence until Jonathan turned into the driveway of the farm.  
  
Clark got out of the truck and turned around to face his parents.  
  
"Is it okay if I go talk to Lana and Chloe? They must be wondering where I am by now."  
  
His parents looked at each other worriedly and his mom said, "I don't know, Clark. Look what happened today when we let you leave."  
  
"Mom, you know I never did anything. Lex is . . ." Clark thought of an appropriate word to describe his friend. ". . . different. And that's all I can say about that right now."  
  
Once again, his parents sent each other a look and then his dad sent him an uneasy smile.  
  
"I guess we can let you go out. Just be careful, ok? And we mean it."  
  
Jonathan started to hand Clark the keys, but Clark refused. "No thanks. I think I'll just walk."  
  
Clark turned on the super speed and was standing in front of the Talons huge front doors a few minutes later. He took a quick scan around the place, just to make sure he wouldn't run into Lex anytime soon.  
  
The place was hopping. Clark looked for Lana but all he could see were the tops of people's heads. He finally spotted Chloe and threaded his way through the mob to meet her behind the counter.  
  
She looked up and gave a shaky smile.  
  
"So, it's the infamous Clark Kent. How was your first time in the slammers?"  
  
Leave it up to Chloe to try and make light of the situation.  
  
She put down the tray of drinks she was holding and leaned over to give him a hug.  
  
"Clark, don't you ever do that again! Do you know how dangerous that place is?"  
  
He returned the hug and stepped back.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to be put in there? Lex was the cause of all of it."  
  
Chloe gave a 'tsk-tsk' sound and said, "I know, I know, Lana told me all about it."  
  
"Speaking of Lana, where is she?"  
  
Chloe looked around quickly and said, "I think she's in the back. Maybe you can go . . ."  
  
She was interrupted when Lex came crashing through the double doors of the Talon.  
  
Lex saw Clark and yelled, "KENT! I HEARD you were out!"  
  
Without another word, Lex took a swing at Clark and popped him cleanly in the jaw.  
  
Clark knew he had to fight back, but he was feeling a little dizzy. Maybe it was because of the green stone glowing brightly in Lex's hand . . .  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Poor Clark, what will happen next? When will this day of his nightmares end? And where is Kelly Price??? Find out about all this and more in the next installment of "Be Careful What You Wish For!" 


	14. Remember Me

A/N: Thanks to my reviews that help me to put up another chapter of this thing. I think this story will end in . . . say, the next 3 chapters. Poor Clark has been put through enough, don't you think?  
  
I'm trying to update often, because it has been really bugging me that the people on my favorite author's list never UPDATE! Sorry, crazy moment.  
  
Sofi: Thanks for the constructive criticism, I will definitely take it to heart.  
  
Dimonah Tralon: Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat, but I have to leave you wanting more, right?  
  
Raiden: Thanks for all your reviews, it helps me to finish this thing until the end.  
  
Alee: Wow, I've never had one of my stories called lovely. Thanks!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark woke up groggily. His vision swam before his eyes for a couple of seconds, and then settled. He looked up to find Lana and Chloe looming over him. Clark sat up quickly, only to lie back down with a groan. His face felt like someone had ran into it with a truck.  
  
Clark then realized who had done this to him. He looked around wildly for Lex, and saw him being restrained by an officer. Lex was ranting, and his face was a bright red. Clark noticed the green stone had dropped to the floor and rolled under one of the Talon's booths.  
  
Finally, he grasped that Lana and Chloe were still on their knees, trying to talk to him. He muttered a weak "Get the . . . the stone."  
  
Clark heard Chloe say, "Something's wrong. He's delirious."  
  
Lana looked around and then raised her hands in confusion. "What stone?"  
  
Clark pointed in the general direction and Lana finally spotted it.  
  
She picked it up and walked over to him with it. "This stone? What do you want with it?"  
  
With each step Lana took closer to him, Clark felt his strength being drained away. He managed to raise his voice and say, "Get it away from me!"  
  
Lana threw the stone like her hand had caught on fire. It rolled a few times and then lay still.  
  
"Clark, what is that . . . that thing doing to you?" Chloe's voice echoed in his brain before he comprehended the meaning.  
  
Clark finally felt well enough to sit up, so he raised himself gingerly to a slouched sitting position. He replied, "I don't know what it's doing. Maybe it's something from my home?"  
  
Lana took his hand and said, "Wherever that is." She looked sympathetically at him.  
  
Lana lowered her voice so that only Clark and Chloe could hear her. "What's happened to Lex?"  
  
Chloe looked skeptically at Lex, and then answered. "Maybe he has gone crazy. You told him all the stuff you told us, right?"  
  
Clark nodded uneasily. "I couldn't help it. It was because of the . . ." Clark stopped himself before he said the last part. He told Lex because of the wish.  
  
Lana looked at him quizzically. "Because of the what?"  
  
As soon as she asked the question, Clark knew the whole truth would come out.  
  
Lana and Chloe helped Clark to stand up, and he leaned on them heavily for support.  
  
Clark looked at his two best friends, the ones who had stood by him and said, "We need to talk. Let's get out of here."  
  
With one last glance at the still ranting Lex Luther, the three friends left.  
  
***********  
  
Clark explained the whole story about his wish. When he got to the part about no one remembering anything tomorrow, both Lana and Chloe's jaws dropped.  
  
Lana took hold of Clark's hand. "What about US, Clark? I don't mean to be selfish, but do you mean I won't remember anything that happened with us as soon as that clock strikes twelve? That just can't happen."  
  
Chloe nodded emphatically. "Clark, I agree. This is crap." She stood up and began to pace. "I mean, after all we have been through today. What do you mean we won't remember any of it??" She stopped her rave and looked at Clark for the first time.  
  
Chloe realized that Clark was hurting just as much as her and Lana. He had it worse, though, because he WOULD remember everything. She stooped over to give Clark a tight hug, which he returned just as fiercely. Chloe knew that she could stand being the friend, for now. If Clark wanted Lana, and it made him happy, she would root for him with all of her heart.  
  
Clark glanced at his watch. The time was 10:30 p.m. They only had an hour and a half before the wish ended. He cleared his throat. Both girls looked at him. Clark knew that they considered him the leader of this thing but, truthfully, he had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
"Ok, guys. We have an hour and a half before this day is officially over. What do you think we should do?"  
  
Lana shyly glanced up at him. "I think we should just use the time we have left and order a pizza." Chloe laughed at that, but Lana continued. "Order a pizza, go to Clark's house and hang out until the clock strikes twelve." Chloe nodded slowly in assent, her smile growing. With a look at Clark, she asked, "Do you think your parents will go for that?" At his nod, she said, "Okay, it's settled. No more wasting time. Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
Five minutes later, they were there. Since Chloe had called in and Smallville was so . . . well, small, the pizza man came about 15 minutes later.  
  
During the whole time before 12:00, Clark had to refrain from looking at his watch. This was the best time he had had with his friends and he didn't want to ruin it. Lana and Chloe were laughing at something a teacher had said a week ago. He glanced at Lana and felt his breath being taken away. She was so beautiful. And Chloe was so vibrant, and full of life. What would he do without either of them?  
  
Lana looked at Clark suddenly. "Clark, what time is it?"  
  
Clark glared at the glowing watch face and realized it was 11:52. After telling this to Lana, she stood up hurriedly and said, "Clark, can I use your restroom?"  
  
He replied, "Sure. You know where it is." Clark knew she was up to something, but he just didn't know what.  
  
He glanced at his watch again. 11:55. Five minutes.  
  
***********  
  
Lana stood over the sink, writing furiously on her little notebook she always took with her. She had dated the paper, and at the top she had written, 'You may not understand or remember this, but just take it to heart and believe in yourself . . ."  
  
She glanced at the clock in the hallway. 11:58. There just wasn't any time! She finished hurriedly and tore the paper out, stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
Lana walked back to Clark's room. Both Chloe and Clark were looking at their watches and they had the news on, where the time was displayed at the bottom right-hand corner. The seconds were counted down as well. 11:59 and 45 seconds.  
  
50 seconds.  
  
Lana looked at Clark and moved toward him.  
  
55 seconds.  
  
56 seconds. 57 seconds. 58 seconds. 59 seconds. Just as the watch turned from 11:59 to 12:00, Lana grabbed Clark's face and kissed him with all her might.  
  
A/N: I have to say, this chapter was pretty darn good. What did you think? Please leave me a review. If you have spent this much time reading my story, you can spend a little more and leave a review, ok? 


	15. The Aftermath

A/N: Wow, thanks for my reviews! You kept your promise of more than 5, so I keep mine . . . however, I've increased the review challenge to 7 a chapter. I know you can do it!!!  
  
To Raiden and Azianchick: Thanks, as always, for your faithful reviews. I am getting to depend on you guys. You're awesome!  
  
To my new reviewers Teenage Pinoy, Bright8, Reader, and Midnight Driad: Thanks a lot for giving me a chance! Make sure to review often, ok? Then you can be awesome too! (haha . . . that was a joke . . . you guys are already awesome!)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the time I don't even put one of these things on anymore. By now, you probably figured out that I don't own Smallville.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Clark realized with a small feeling of regret that the clock had struck 12:00. His day was over. Clark would definitely need to sort things out after the two girls had left.  
  
Clark also realized that he was still kissing Lana. She suddenly broke away from him with a startled sound.  
  
"Clark? What am I doing here?" Lana was looking quickly around like she was a trapped animal. "How did I get here?"  
  
He patted her hand and said softly, "Remember, Lana? You came over with Chloe to help me with that homework that's due in a couple of days."  
  
Chloe was also in some sort of daze. She gave a one of the famous quirky smiles she was famous for, and stood up.  
  
She laughed and said, "What is today? Thursday night, right?" She grabbed her bag and stood in place. "Or Friday morning?? Clark, were we abducted by aliens or something?"  
  
He groaned inwardly and guided the girls out of the door.  
  
"No, Chloe, of course not. It's very early Saturday morning. You've just had a long day. How about you both go home and get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Lana glanced up at him and said, "Clark, are you sure tomorrow, or today, or whatever, isn't Friday?"  
  
He answered, "No, Lana, look at the date on the news."  
  
Sure enough, the date was projected across the bottom of the screen. 12:04 a.m., Saturday.  
  
"Oh," Lana said with dismay, "Well, I guess I'm going to go home."  
  
Clark replied, "Well, let me walk you two home."  
  
Chloe tried to shrug him off. "Aren't you tired? We can go by ourselves."  
  
Lana seconded the notion. "Of course we can."  
  
But Clark wasn't swayed. "No, I said I would walk you home."  
  
Giving up, the girls walked off the farm and onto the country road. Clark fell in step behind them.  
  
He tried to casually say, "So, Lana, how do you feel? Any different?"  
  
She turned to look at him and smiled. "No, Clark, not really."  
  
Clark picked up his pace and came up to Chloe's side. "What about you, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe shook her head from side to side. "I'm feeling just very weird. Whenever I try to think about Friday, my mind pulls up a blank."  
  
Clark, Chloe, and Lana came up to the front porch of Chloe's house.  
  
Clark got ready to leave, and then turned to face them. "So, I will see you two tomorrow?"  
  
They both nodded. Lana started to speak. "Clark, about the kiss . . ."  
  
He waved his hand to silence her. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Clark just couldn't resist. He walked up to Lana and laid a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Good-bye Lana. We have some serious issues to work out." Clark said it softly enough so that only Lana could hear. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. He felt that he could stay like this forever.  
  
The moment was broken when he saw Chloe looking at them both with a quizzical expression. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Clark grinned and said, "Nope. Bye Chloe."  
  
He began to whistle and headed towards the way home. Things were looking up. Or at least he thought they were.  
  
***********  
  
Arriving home, his parents were waiting. Clark knew a storm was brewing. He had forgotten that his parents wouldn't remember anything either. They must have been worried sick about him.  
  
His mom rushed forward. "Clark, where have you been?"  
  
Clark's dad put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Clark, you have school tomorrow. On school nights, your curfew is 10:30."  
  
Clark looked at them both and said, "But it's not a school night. Tomorrow, or actually today, is Saturday."  
  
His mom said, "Clark, I know what day it is," and reached to pick up the phone. After calling the number for date, time, and temperature, she hung up. "According to our usually accurate weather man, today is Saturday."  
  
Jonathan looked at his wife and then at Clark. "Sorry, son. It's been a long day."  
  
Without another word, both of his parents headed to their room to go to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Lana was humming as she got ready for bed. For some reason, she felt wonderful, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She rooted around in the pockets of her pants to empty them like she did every single night. Only this time, there was a crumpled up piece of paper in the very bottom, like someone had stuffed it there in a hurry.  
  
Chloe came in her room, her teeth and face freshly scrubbed. "Lana, what is it?"  
  
Lana replied, "I don't know," and unfolded the sheet of paper.  
  
She read the first line, 'You may not understand or remember this, but just take it to heart and believe in yourself . . .' and her curiosity grew one hundred fold.  
  
It looked exactly like her handwriting, but was dated for Friday. The one day she didn't remember. She continued reading, and Chloe peered over her shoulder to read for herself.  
  
As both girls finished reading, they looked at each other in amazement, for they had just made a HUGE discovery. 


	16. The Discovery

A/N: Due to a great response from my reviewers, I am adding another chapter. By the way, I started a new story, "On and On (About You)". Be sure to check that one out and tell me what you think, ok? Thanks again to Azianchick, Teenage Pinoy, Raiden, bright8, Midnight Driad who always leave me great reviews. And thank you to my new reviewer, Alex DaBoss: Woo-hoo! According to you, I've got the best Smallville fanfic! That was SO my goal! (Hehe . . . thanks for your review.)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chloe was instantly on the computer. "This explains so many things. Clark always disappearing, him rescuing everyone at JUST the right time."  
  
Lana was more cautious than Chloe. "How do you know I even wrote this? Just because one little paper says Clark's some kind of SUPERMAN doesn't mean we should automatically hop to it."  
  
She set the slip of paper on her dresser. "Someone could have slipped this into my pocket. What if we confront Clark and none of it's true?"  
  
But she was talking to herself. Chloe was already lost in her computer, her hands flying over the keys. She was also mumbling to herself. "All these articles from the Torch, the mysterious rescue attempts, they all came from Clark."  
  
Lana was still not 100% positive about this letter. She decided to give in to the weariness of her mind as her head hit the pillow. She was sound asleep a minute later.  
  
***********  
  
Lex woke up in jail. He felt like his mind had been in a stupor, and he had just reemerged from the daze.  
  
Lex walked up to the cell bars and spoke to the officer in charge.  
  
"Officer, why am I in here?"  
  
The officer also looked confused. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Luthor, I have no idea. Maybe if I look at the police report . . ." He shuffled around the papers but didn't seem to find anything. "There is no proof at all that says why you are in here."  
  
Lex started to get angry. His head hurt, his hand definitely hurt, and he didn't like being closed in like this. "Well, then, how about I call my lawyer. I'm sure he'll be glad to come down here and bail me out."  
  
The officer started looking nervous. "No, Mr. Luthor, that won't be necessary. No paperwork means you are free to go." He walked over and unlocked the cell.  
  
Lex hurried out, and said, "I need to use your phone and call James to come get me." When the officer didn't snap automatically to attention, Lex grew impatient. "Now!'  
  
"Yes, sir." The officer handed him the phone. "Just dial 9, then the number of the person you are trying to reach."  
  
Lex picked up the receiver, and sent the officer a pointed look. "A little privacy, please?"  
  
The officer wordlessly stepped outside.  
  
Lex had to admit, being Lex Luthor had definite advantages.  
  
***********  
  
Clark dreamt only good dreams that night. His friends were all together, and they still knew about his secret. Lex was smiling and congratulating him and Lana for their engagement. He looked down, and saw Lana beaming on his arm. He laid a protective arm around her shoulder. She was all his.  
  
Chloe was smiling, too and she laid a companionable arm around Lex's shoulder. Everyone seemed so content.  
  
Clark snuggled deep into the covers, not knowing another storm was brewing, one that no doubt would put him and the people he loved into danger.  
  
A/N: I admit, it was a short and less eventful chapter, but I wanted everyone to get back to some sense of normalcy after that whopper of a day they had. Remember, 7 reviews and I post another chapter! 


	17. Repercussions

A/N: Well, my reviews were very interesting this time around. I've decided from popular opinion that I won't hold my chapters "hostage" until my review count goes up. If you guys notice, I never really did it in the first place; I just felt like no one was appreciating my work. And I know you should write for the love of writing (which I do), but isn't it nice to know your work is being read?  
  
To Taynna: I appreciate the constructive criticism. Although I may not agree with some things you wrote, I definitely took note of others. Thanks for taking the time to review my story. The thing about Lex is, well, I wanted to use "Smallville" as my basic byline, but I wanted to grow the characters and make them more my own. And plus, this part of his personality was all when he was under the "Truth" spell. I'm sure that it would alter his reactions.  
  
To Midnight Driad: Not *exactly* the reviews I had in mind but I really appreciate what you wrote (haha, like 9 times over and over). Thanks.  
  
To all the observant reviewers who noticed my slip-up with Lex's paperwork and Lana's note, I will tie it all together in this chapter.  
  
Please check out my new story On and On (About You) and tell me what you think!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Jim Barnes, the officer who had done Lex Luthor's paperwork, slipped it neatly into his own pocket. His kids needed new clothes and he had to put food on the table everyday. Blackmailing Lex Luthor would have its definite advantages.  
  
Jim knew that LexCorp could not afford such a story as Lex Luthor gone crazy to add to their scandals. The only thing screwy with this one particular arrest was that he remembered none of it. The entire day was blank in his mind.  
  
With a sigh of resignation, he patted his pocket and thought to himself, "That's what comes from being around so much violence everyday. You're bound to block out some of it."  
  
He noticed that Mr. Luthor was done using the phone, and walked back into the police station.  
  
"My driver, James, will be picking me up very briefly. I trust we have no other problems here?"  
  
Jim swallowed and tried to appear meek and timid. "No, sir, Mr. Luthor. Everything's just fine."  
  
Lex knew he wanted to see Clark, but just didn't know why. Clark would clear it up everything for him; he always did.  
  
Noticing James pulling up to the jail's drive, Lex headed towards the limo.  
  
Jim Barnes thought that it must be nice to be that rich.  
  
***********  
  
Clark woke up the next morning with a grin permanently pasted on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and now he finally knew the truth. If and when he decided to tell Lana and Chloe, he knew they would be okay with it.  
  
About Lex . . . well, that was a completely different story. Lex had gone crazy. When he had told him, his best friend had disappeared. He had been no longer a confidante, but an enemy.  
  
The grin faded a little. Clark didn't know how he could face Lex knowing what he knew. He was just going to have to be very careful around Lex from now on. Or else he could find himself in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
***********  
  
Lana woke up the next morning, and still felt very confused. She rolled over and saw the note lying on her nightstand. Lana picked it up and read it again.  
  
"You may not understand or remember this, but just take it to heart and believe in yourself. Clark is different than anyone you have ever known. He is some kind of SUPERMAN, for lack of a better word. Clark has superhuman strength and runs faster than anyone on this earth.  
  
If you're doubting this note, as I know you will, just think about all the times Clark has had to leave suddenly. Or how he is always at the scene of the crime rescuing the victim.  
  
Believe yourself, Lana. He told you yesterday. You knew all of these things yesterday, but your memory of yesterday is gone.  
  
So here's what happened: He told you and Chloe. You both were angry at first, but thankfully, both of you got over it. Clark also told Lex. Lex went crazy. He turned into some sort of psychopath, bent on ruining Clark. Beware of Lex, Lana.  
  
Ok, talking to myself is getting weird, so I'm going to end this note.  
  
From your distant memory,  
  
Lana Lang  
  
P.S. Clark loves you."  
  
Lana stared at her scrawled signature on the page. She couldn't talk herself out of the truth any longer. That was her handwriting, and the one day that she didn't remember had been the biggest one in her life. 


	18. The Note Strikes Again

A/N: Thanks for my reviewers for coming through on me again. My review goal is 85, but I WON'T hold my chapters "hostage" until I get it. It's just whenever I feel like writing. So please review, ok? And I appreciate all the reviewers who skipped on over to "On and On (About You)" and left a review for that. I'm trying to update both of my stories and not leave y'all hanging. Happy Reading!  
  
Sasquatch: A new reviewer! Thanks so much for the encouragement! Keep up the good work!  
  
Someone: I'm glad you decided my story was worth reviewing! Even though you don't like reviewing I'm sure you can make an exception for me. . . Pretty please?  
  
Azianchick: Like I said in Chapter 17, I didn't agree with some of what Taynna said. I felt like she was not getting the point. On other notes, though, she had it right on and I've tried to correct those mistakes. And I'll definitely try to update more! Thanks for the review!  
  
AlexDaBoss: Read previous (Azianchick's). Thanks again for an awesome comment!  
  
BB: I'm glad you agree with my characters! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Raiden: Love all the reviews you keep sending me! Thanks!  
  
Midnight Driad: It's no big deal. Thanks for the reviews, anyway.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lana got up from the bed, still wondering what to do about Clark. Should she confront him? Tell him she loves him as well? Obviously he loved her; the note said so.  
  
Lana laughed. She had to give herself major props for writing that note. It might have been the smartest thing she ever did.  
  
"Another day," Lana mumbled to herself. "I wonder what this one will bring."  
  
Chloe walked in, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.  
  
Lana took note of Chloe's rumpled clothes from the day before and asked, "All-nighter?"  
  
Chloe groaned. "No, I got to sleep around 4:00."  
  
She looked at her watch. "It's 9:00 now, so I got a grand total of 5 hours sleep." In her hand she held multiple pages of print-outs.  
  
"Lana, it all fits. I managed to do some serious hacking and found Clark's adoption records. Under 'Birth Mother', it has Martha Kent. But all of our lives Clark's told us he was adopted." Chloe's weariness dimmed and she got excited.  
  
"And at every one of the crime scenes in Smallville where someone was almost killed, they claimed to see some kind of blur that resembled a man running away after they were saved."  
  
Lana felt the adrenaline flowing, and said, "Ok, what's the plan?" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Are we going to confront him? We actually know something about him, for a change."  
  
Chloe took survey of her messy clothes, and said, "I'll hit the showers first, then we'll meet back in the kitchen at 10:00. Then the real fun begins." Chloe practically skipped out and Lana heard the shower being turned on.  
  
Lana sat back down and read the note one more time. How had it all come to this?  
  
***********  
  
Clark did his chores happily, whistling to himself. That is, until he saw Lex pull up into his driveway.  
  
Lex got out of the car with the air of confidence he always had. Clark searched for signs of any of the previous craziness of the night before. But he didn't see anything. He only saw the smiling Lex.  
  
Lex walked up to Clark and said, "Clark, how have you been? It seems like it has been a while since we've seen each other."  
  
Clark asked almost hopefully, "You mean you don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"  
  
A frown creased Lex's face. "No . . . am I supposed to remember something?" He looked puzzled, and continued, "My desk calendar says it's Saturday, but I don't remember Friday at all. And usually I'm so good with remembering dates."  
  
Clark tried to suppress a grin. "Hmm . . . maybe it was something you ate."  
  
"So, Clark, can you tell me how I ended up in jail?"  
  
Clark's grin faded. "You were in jail? When?"  
  
Lex responded, "Last night. I actually WOKE up in jail."  
  
Clark wondered how he was going to explain this to Lex. He suddenly found a simple way to explain this to Lex, and hopefully Lex wouldn't think to ask any questions.  
  
"Maybe you were a little . . . well, drunk and they couldn't get hold of James. I'm sure they did it just for your safety." Clark knew he might get caught in a lie, so he said, "But I'm not 100% positive on that. It's just a theory."  
  
Lex seemed to accept that. "I usually don't get like that, but that might be how it happened. The officer had no idea."  
  
Clark knew this conversation would have to turn around fast. "So, have you talked to Lana or Chloe today?"  
  
Lex said, "No, not today. We can take the car over and see them, if you want. I actually have some business matters of the Talon to talk to Lana about."  
  
Clark looked at the chores. They could be finished later. He couldn't wait to talk to Lana about the kiss. Maybe things were finally looking up.  
  
Lex started the car up. The engine purred to life. "Well, let's go see what those two girls are up to."  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to get to Chloe and now Lana's house. They got out and walked up to the front porch.  
  
Chloe's dad, Gabe Sullivan, answered the door. "Come on in. I think the two girls are getting ready to go somewhere though. You can have a seat in the kitchen, if you want."  
  
Clark was in front of Lex and therefore saw the note lying on the kitchen table first. It looked strangely like Lana's handwriting but was dated yesterday. After reading the first couple of lines,  
  
'You may not understand or remember this, but just take it to heart and believe in yourself . . .'  
  
Clark had a feeling this was trouble, so he shoved it into his pocket so Lex wouldn't see it. Lana and Chloe walked into the kitchen, chattering excitedly. After they saw Lex and Clark, however, both of them turned silent.  
  
Lana was the first to speak. "Clark, Chloe and I need to talk to you. ALONE."  
  
A/N: Review for me, ok? And be sure to check out my new story, On and On (About You)! 


	19. Castle in the Sky

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers, Raiden and Azianchick. And thanks a bunch to LL, a new addition to my reviewing family.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lex looked shocked. "Lana, actually, I came over here to talk to you specifically."  
  
Lana looked at Lex with a grim smile and then shrugged. "Lex, it'll have to wait. Chloe and I have to talk to Clark."  
  
Clark was worried. Was it that note he had picked up off the kitchen table? Clark groaned inwardly.  
  
Chloe put on a bright smile and said, "Go ahead, Lana. I'll stay out here and keep Lex company."  
  
Lana nodded, and said to Clark, "If you could come with me, please."  
  
They walked into Lana's room and Lana decided to not beat around the bush. "Clark, I know you have the note. Did you read it yet?"  
  
Clark swallowed the huge lump in his throat and said, "No, I didn't get a chance. Do you want me to read it now?"  
  
At her nod, he pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. His eyes got wider and wider with each sentence. When he was done, he wordlessly handed it back to Lana.  
  
She nodded with a certain amount of satisfaction. "Now you know how I felt. Except you've been keeping this from me for a very long time, haven't you, Clark?"  
  
Clark shook his head up and down. He started to speak, but Lana cut him off.  
  
Lana continued. "Now you also know why I wanted to talk to you alone, without Lex. Unless you would like me to call him in here for you."  
  
Clark grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. "No, that's not necessary."  
  
Lana resumed her standing position and crossed her arms. "Since I had to believe this note 100%, I also believe that you told us on your own. Therefore, I'm going to skip the being angry part, and launch right into being comfortable with you again."  
  
Clark was shocked. Lana forgave him?  
  
"Ok, that was my spill. Chloe will be in here in a sec. I'm sure she'd like to talk to you as well." With that, Lana walked towards the door. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, "Oh, and Clark? Don't leave. I'm not done with you yet, on any day."  
  
She left the room. After about a minute, Chloe came in, her expression as grim as Lana's had been.  
  
"Clark, Lana and I talked about this, and we want to forgive you. Obviously, you telling us your secret shows some amount of trust in us. We understand this, and are therefore forgiving you."  
  
Clark replied, "I do trust you two. You guys are my best friends."  
  
Chloe waved him off with her hand. "I know we are. But let's just drop it, for now. I'm sure you don't want us to get into a huge discussion with Lex here."  
  
Clark said, "I'm still not sure if I'm going to tell him at all. He went crazy; he turned into the complete opposite of the Lex I had always known."  
  
Chloe gave him one of her 100-watt smiles and patted his shoulder. "I know, Clark. Our talk will have to be another time, then. Very soon, though. We can't just let this go."  
  
Chloe left the room, but not before saying, "Clark, you could tell us anything, and we would help you. Just believe in us."  
  
Lana re-entered. "Clark, since the note said you love me, I believe it with all my heart."  
  
Clark didn't know what to say. He was having a little déjà vu, Lana confessing her heart again. Only this time she wasn't under any kind of spell.  
  
Lana's voice broke him out of his daydream when she said, "Clark, I'm giving you a chance right now to prove your feelings for me."  
  
She closed her eyes, and a smile played upon her face. Clark reached a hand to touch her face, then threaded his fingers through her hair.  
  
He finally did what he had wanted to do for the longest time; he kissed her. The best part is, it wasn't any kind of spell that she wouldn't remember, it was just Lana. And he had finally done what he wanted to do. He was kissing his dream girl, and it felt great. 


	20. Life Lessons

A/N: Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers. A few of you commented on Lex getting suspicious. Don't worry, he will, in true Lex fashion.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark and Lana parted, both of them still a little shocked. Lana broke the moment by busting out laughing.  
  
She poked Clark in the chest. "What took you so long, buster?"  
  
Clark tried to look indignant. "Well, you could have said something to me. It's not like I have telepathy along with all my other powers."  
  
That just made Lana laugh harder. They both stood up and walked out of the room. Chloe and Lex were standing at opposite sides of the room. You could practically cut the tension with a knife.  
  
Chloe saw them with a grateful glance. "Oh, thank goodness you two are done! Lana, didn't we need to go run that errand?"  
  
Lana didn't catch the drift of the conversation. "What errand?" At Chloe's glare, she finally caught on. "Oh, that errand!" Lana grabbed her coat. "Clark, I'll stop by your house later, if you want me to." She sent him one of her sweet smiles.  
  
Clark raised his hand in a wave and leaned over to give her a kiss. "You know I want to see you. Come over whenever you and Chloe are done."  
  
Lex was scowling and his arms were crossed. The two guys walked out with Chloe and Lana to Chloe's car. Clark waved to them as they sped off.  
  
Lex uncrossed his arms and began to pace. "Clark, what was that all about? I didn't even get to discuss the Talon with Lana."  
  
Clark didn't even know how to explain this to Lex without him getting suspicious.  
  
Lex realized he was pacing, and turned to face Clark. "Clark, you know I hate to be left out . . . of anything. I want to know what you, Chloe and Lana were talking about."  
  
Clark was getting angry. "Lex, I can't tell you right now. All I can say is that you'll have to wait. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell you or not yet."  
  
Lex got angry. "Fine." He stalked to his car, and slammed the door shut. Clark made no move to get into the car. Lex rolled the window down and shouted, "Clark, I'm not going to wait on you forever."  
  
Clark gave a weak smile. "Actually, I think I'll walk. It's a nice day outside."  
  
Lex shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took off with a roar and a cloud of dust.  
  
Clark started heading home, deep in thought. Finally, he knew who his true friends were.  
  
He saw Chloe and Lana. Chloe pulled over to the side of the road and called out to Clark. "Hop in!" Clark agreed, folding himself into the backseat of the small convertible Bug.  
  
Chloe got back into traffic, then looked back worriedly at Clark. "Sorry, Clark. I didn't want to leave you with Lex. But I just can't stand that man! Something about him gets under the skin."  
  
Lana nodded her agreement. "And now that this whole thing happened, I'm going to be very careful when talking to him. About ANYTHING."  
  
Chloe tried to put a brighter note in her tone. "So, how about we go see that new movie tomorrow? I heard it is supposed to have a great car chase scene."  
  
Lana's voice was wistful. "And a wonderful love story."  
  
Clark laughed. Lana was the hopeless romantic, no matter how tough she seemed.  
  
The three friends continued driving through Smallville.  
  
Clark realized he didn't have a care in the world. Well, except for Lex. But Clark was almost positive that Lex had nothing against him.  
  
Besides, why should he worry when his girlfriend was holding his hand and looking at him as if he were the most important thing in the whole world?  
  
And Chloe was his other best friend, who had stood by him through his secret.  
  
Yeah, being Superman had its drawbacks, but he had the best of friends to go through it with.  
  
***********  
  
Lex got back to his mansion and began to search frantically through the files lying on top of his desk. He saw plenty of files on the meteor rocks, but not the one he was looking for.  
  
With a sigh of success, he spotted the file he had just acquired about a week ago lying under the huge desk.  
  
Lex sat down, and begin reading the file marked "CLARK KENT: ADOPTION RECORDS."  
  
He murmured, "You're hiding something, Clark Kent. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I won't find it sooner or later."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? I think it needs no sequel, since I will be pretty busy writing On and On (About You). So keep checking back to that, and to my homepage, because you never know when I will come up with a new story.  
  
Review and tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Did you hate it? What could I improve on? It will be appreciated, I promise. 


End file.
